<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So, you're dating? by purple_is_great</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433105">So, you're dating?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_is_great/pseuds/purple_is_great'>purple_is_great</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nursey Week 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Check Please! (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue-Only, Gen, Nursey Week, Nursey Week 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_is_great/pseuds/purple_is_great</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey and Bitty have a conversation after Bitty walks in on Nursey and Dex</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric "Bitty" Bittle &amp; Derek "Nursey" Nurse, talking about nurseydex but dex isn't actually there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nursey Week 2021 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So, you're dating?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for day seven of Nursey Week 2021, Free space</p><p>I had so much trouble thinking of something, but I think this little thing turned out pretty fun :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, you and Dex are dating? Since when?” </p><p>“No, I lay in bed naked with all my friends. <i>Yes</i>, we’re dating.”</p><p>“But you’re always yelling at each other!”</p><p>“Ch’yeah, C says we’re like an old married couple, always bickering.”</p><p>“Well, in that case. I’m very glad that you’ve found each other and have managed to reach an understanding.”</p><p>“If that’s what you want to call me accidentally blurting out that I liked him when he asked me why I’m always trying to rile him up.”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Dead serious. He blushed bright red and just as I was starting to wonder if I was going to get punched, he swoops in and kisses me.”</p><p>“Ha, at least you weren’t standing in his old room crying when you first kissed.”</p><p>“So <i>that’s</i> how you and Jack started dating! You never told us, Bitty! I’m insulted!”</p><p>“Ha ha, very funny. But how long <i>have</i> you been dating? I never noticed anything.”</p><p>“Uhh, three months now? And I don’t blame you, we’ve been trying to keep it under wraps since there have been scouts talking to Dex, and well, you know what his family is like.”</p><p>“Well, I’m sorry to hear that, but I just want you to know that the Haus is a safe space and I can make sure everyone understands that what happens here stays here.”</p><p>“I think Dex needs to hear that more than me, but thanks, Bitty.”</p><p>“Where’d Dex run off to, anyway?”</p><p>“He’s either stress-fixing the water heater or talking to Chowder, he asked me to go talk to you first.”</p><p>“Oh, okay! Well, goodness, I wouldn’t want to keep you from your boyfriend! I’ll make him a chocolate pie in apology, just give me a bit.”</p><p>“Thanks, Bitty. I’ll see you in a bit.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>